Karma
by Crystabeth99
Summary: Scorpius plays out a little prank on Rose. She gets back at him. He gets back at her. Wait what? Yep, Karma.


**_K, so for those of you who have read my other (now nonexistent) fanfic, Deck of Cards, you would know that this is a card from the Deck. I gave up on Deck of Cards as a whole but I approved of a few of the stories and decided that I should post them as separate one-shots. _**

* * *

Rose Weasley stepped into her dorm, only to be greeted by the sight of her boyfriend, roses, and a plate of heart-shaped cookies. Scorpius Malfoy held the plate in one hand, a bouquet of twelve roses in another, and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Rose closed the dorm door cautiously. Then she turned to Scorpius, and regarded him suspiciously.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Scorpius leaned in and gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek. She merely crossed her arms and stared him down. "What are you doing here Scorp?"  
Scorpius waved the plate of cookies under her nose.  
"What? I can't come to give my beautiful girlfriend cookies? By the way I like your hair"  
Rose ran a hand through her hair. It was finally silky and smooth after a round of straightening charms that her mother had helped her with. She had worked so hard to get it to stay straight.

He grinned, only unnerving Rose further.  
"I'm scared, what did you do to those cookies?"  
Scorpius feigned a look of hurt.  
"B-but my love, I made these especially for you! I wouldn't do anything to them! But if you don't want the cookies, here take the roses."  
He held out the bouquet, but Rose refused to move.  
"What did you do to the roses then?"  
Scorpius put on a mask of hurt.  
"Rosie…My Love…My Girlfriend…My rival…I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…but you're hurting me…it's agony to think you don't trust me…"  
Rose shifted her arms uncomfortably, but scowled nonetheless.  
"Scorp, I love you, but you trying to guilt me isn't the best way to get me to accept the cookies and roses, especially since I don't know what's wrong with them."  
Scorpius set down the roses on her bed, and the plate of cookies on her nightstand. Then in one movement, he kicked out with his leg, swept Rose's feet out from under her (ignoring her shocked cry) and caught her before she fell. The result was Rose clutching at Scorpius while he held her bridal style. He held her close, and whispered in her  
ear,

"Rosie, I'm supposed to be the one falling for you, not the other way around."  
Rose struggled out of his arms, placed her hands on her hips, and glared so strongly that Scorpius took a step back. Then she let out a hiss with such venom it would've made Voldemort himself proud.  
"Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy. Don't you EVER do that again. You gave me a bloody heart attack you prat!"  
Scorpius held up his hands.  
"Alright alright Rosie! I won't do that again, however much I know you enjoyed it."  
Rose blushed furiously, and sputtered for an answer. Scorpius laughed instead, and sauntered to the door.  
"Alright Rosie, I'll just leave you now, have fun with the roses and cookies!"  
He turned back to blow Rose a kiss.  
"Goodbye my love, stay beautiful!"

As Scorpius walked out, one of Rose's best friends, Cathryn Naramaki, came in. Scorpius waved to her. "Hey Rin!"  
Rin froze, taking in the sight of their dorm. There was a plate of heart-shaped cookies on the nightstand, a bouquet of roses on Rosie's bed, and a blushing  
Rose glaring after a laughing Scorpius. Rin set her bag down on her bed, and turned to Rose, who was still glaring out the door.  
"Hm. Heart-shaped cookies, bouquet of roses, blushing Rose and laughing Scorpius. Yep, you two were flirting again."  
Rose's response was a mere growl of frustration, to which Cathryn laughed at. She leapt onto Rose's bed and pulled Rosie down as well. Then, crossing her legs, Rin began to question Rose, throwing out phrase after phrase.  
"So Scorpius was in here? Did you guys kiss again? Did he write another poem like last time? Did he get those flowers and cookies for you? Oooooo, did he make those cookies? Is there something wrong with them? You looked flushed Rose are you okay?"  
"Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. I don't really know. No."

Rin looked at the cookies.  
"You know, Al bought me those same cookies once. Only he didn't spike them like I'm sure Scorpius did."  
Rose sighed, and threw herself on the bed.  
"Think the cookies are safe?"  
Rin pulled out her wand.  
"Only one way to find out."  
Rin waved her wand over the cookies, which glowed a strange white light. Then with a quick wrist-flick, the light faded and Rin smiled.  
"There's nothing wrong with them. Well…nothing I can pick up that is."  
Rose picked up a cookie.  
"So it's safe?"  
Rin watched Rose carefully.  
"Well, knowing Scorpius, it's probably spiked with something, but I couldn't find any trace of magic so I guess not…"  
Rose shrugged. "What's life without a few stupid mistakes eh?" She carelessly bit into the cookie, and chewed slowly before swallowing. Rin sat down on the her bed, still observing Rose.  
"Rose? Are those cookies…fine?"  
Rosie closed her eyes.  
"Rosie?!" Rin's voice sounded.  
Rose leapt up from the bed in one movement and cheered loudly.  
"This is the single best cookie I have ever eaten!"  
She devoured the remainder of the heart-shaped cookie, as if she was dying of starvation. Rin held out her hand.  
"Rosie are you ok?"

Rose smiled.  
"Never been better."  
At that moment, her reddish-brown hair began lightening , fading into a dirty blonde color and her ice blue eyes morphed into a grey-blue shade.  
Rin clapped a hand to her mouth and silently pointed to Rose's hair. Rose followed her direction, and stared for a whole two minutes straight at her now blonde hair. Then with a frantic wave of her wand, she summoned a mirror out of her drawer.  
"Oh bloody hell no. No. Just No. I look like a Malfoy. No. This isn't happening. No."  
Rin got over her initial shock enough to remind Rose about a very important detail.  
"I told you. Those cookies are spiked. Scorpius knew. And now you're a Malfoy."  
Suddenly, Rin started giggling madly.  
"Rose Malfoy. You look like a Malfoy! You even have the grey blue eyes and blonde hair!"  
Rose slowly put down the mirror, and started out the door. Rin stopped her giggling and peered at Rose in concern.  
"Rosie?"  
Rose ignored her and continued walking silently.  
"Rosie are you okay?"

Rin pulled herself off the bed and followed Rose down the stairs to the joint common room. (A common room built for two houses). There are six common rooms: Ravnclaw/Gryffindor, Slytherin/Ravenclaw, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff, Slytherin/Gryffindor, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff/Slytherin.  
Rose abruptly halted, and turned around quickly, nearly causing Rin to bump into her. Rose's grey blue eyes seemed like chips of ice, chilling Rin to the bone.  
"Er…Rosie? Um, are you…okay?"  
Rose grinned dangerously, and Rin was instantly intimidated. Rose only grinned like that when she was about to do something truly terrible. Then without another word, Rose spun around once more and continued down the stairs, only this time she had a certain spring in her step. Rin stood frozen on the staircase, watching her best friend until she disappeared from sight. Rose's voice, however came floating back up.

"Rin dear, come down honey! You get to see me destroy Scorpius Malfoy!"  
Rin let out a panicked gasp and run down the stairs hurriedly. By the time she got to the bottom, Rose was practically skipping towards Scorpius, who was sitting on a sofa reading, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Hexed. She called out to Scorpius in a sing-song voice.  
"Scorpius darling!"  
Scorpius turned his head and stared in astonishment as Rose came to a halt beside the sofa. Her blonde hair settled down on her shoulders, and her grey blue eyes seemed to watch Scorpius with an almost manic glint. Scorpius noticed this and gulped nervously.  
"Oh, um, Hey Rosie!"  
Rose leaned in closer, and grasped the sides of the sofa. Her eyes bore into his, and she hissed out in anger.  
"Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy. What did you put in the cookies?"

Scorpius laughed anxiously.  
"Just a color changing potion Rosie, it was just a joke! Ha Ha! See? I'm laughing! Joke!"  
Rose growled under her breath.  
"Change. It. Back."  
"Um…well you see Rosie, it's uh…permanent…But don't worry! You look good like this, no reason to be angry!"  
"Hm. Is that so?"  
Rose whipped out her wand and aimed it at Scorpius.

"Karmanasco!"  
A dim dark blue light shot out of the end of her wand and engulfed Scorpius. Then after a few seconds, the blue light faded, and Scorpius looked around, apparently still unscathed.  
"Um, what was that supposed to do?"  
Rose smiled sickeningly.  
"It did what it was supposedly to."  
Scorpius looked downright terrified as Rose began walking away. She headed up the staircase again and out of sight. Rin however, stood and stared in shock at Scorpius, which made him all the more nervous.  
"Rin? Rin what spell did she just cast on me?! What's going to happen?!"  
Rin took a step back; as if afraid she would catch something.  
"I-It's the Karma spell; it twists reality so that you have bad luck about every few minutes."  
Scorpius looked stricken.  
"Well how do you take it off?"

Rin shook her head.  
"Scorpius, the spell can't be removed. It only fades when A) the victim has died B) the user decides that the victim has had enough bad luck. Knowing Rose, you are in for some serious bad luck."  
Scorpius stood up and moved almost dream-like to Rin.  
"Rin. You have got to help me. Don't let bad luck kill me."  
"Well you can't do anyth-"  
She was cut off by a creaking sound, and as the two looked up, one of the crystal chandeliers snapped and fell. The two ducked and leaped out of the way, and the chandelier came crashing to pieces on the floor. Rin bolted away and said over her shoulder.  
"Scorpius, I'm really sorry but I don't want to die with you! Good luck getting the charm off!"  
Scorpius groaned and banged his head on the ground.  
"I am so screwed."  
_

The next morning, Rose skipped to lunch, only to encounter a tired Scorpius with one arm in a sling. She stopped, crossed her arms, and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Karma." He spat out.  
Rose giggled and entwined her hand into the arm not in a sling. She leaned against him and whispered in his ear.  
"Care to tell me what happened, Mr. Bad Luck?"  
Scorpius collapsed in a chair with a groan. Rose sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He flinched.  
"Ow! That shoulder has a bruise on it!"  
Rosie looked at Scorpius in concern.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No I'm not bloody "okay". I almost got hit by a chandelier, a set of knives, a Fanged Frisbee, and a group of pixies."  
Rose giggled.  
"Pixies? What woul-"  
Scorpius interrupted her and continued ranting.  
"Not to mention being late to class because I got no sleep due to the fact that Al's owl decided it likes to chew on my arm. I stumbled down the stairs and tripped on a custard cream, fell and broke my arm. Who leaves a custard cream on the floor?!"  
Fred laughed out loud.

"That would be me Scorpius."  
Beside him, James clapped a hand to Fred's shoulder.  
"The Next Generation Marauders gotta keep it spontaneous you know?  
Scorpius put his head on the table and continued with his story.  
"I went up to Madam Pomfrey, but she had that trainee healer with her, and she thought it would be good if I was his first test patient. He removed the bones in my arm! He removed them! So Madam Pomfrey gave me Skelegro for the past few hours. I thought I would be safe in the Hospital Wing but no, Louis the Marauder came in with a mirror, which he placed right in front of my bed. I couldn't blast the thing out of the way because my I couldn't reach my wand. Guess who I saw in the mirror? Susan Parkinson! A mirror with Susan Parkinson in it. I had to listen to her rant on about how pretty she was and how I should ditch you for her."  
Rose let out an offended huff. Fred, however, turned to Louis.  
"Louis! I thought we were testing out the nuisance mirror on Snape's portrait!"  
Louis shrugged.  
"Hey, it worked. Sorry Scorpius mate." Louis smiled insincerely.  
Scorpius turned to Rose.  
"Rosie I'm sorry okay? I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought it would be a joke, like, funny. Please please please take the charm off before I die."  
Rose smiled.  
"Awww, widdle Scorpius is begging for once! Alright I'll take the curse off."  
She waved her wand over him, and whispered, "Fortunasco" Scorpius immediately leaped up and withdrew his wand. Grinning, he pointed it to his face.  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
The mirage vanished, leaving Scorpius standing unscathed in front of Rose. She sputtered.  
"Wait-But…what-you...what?!"

Scorpius bent down and cooed in her ear.  
"I was never hurt my love, I just tricked you into lifting the charm. I could've done it myself, naturally, but i just wanted to see the look of shock on your face."

He spun around and walked towards the common room.

"I'm in for cookies how about you?"  
Rose watched his laughing form turn the corner, before she caught Rin looking at her with undisguised amusement.  
Rose sigh exasperatedly.  
"Karma's a bitch Rin, Karma's a bitch."


End file.
